Providers of voice network services, frequently allow their business subscribers to create and update speed dialing lists to facilitate reaching their frequently dialed endpoint devices. A speed dialing lists can comprise several thousand entries and is frequently updated by a subscriber. Typically when updates are made, the entire current list is first overwritten and then the modified list is submitted to replace the previous list. During this update process, if a copy of the original speed dial list that is to be modified is not kept, then this can lead to a loss of the original list and a complete speed dial service outage for the subscriber if a network or service problem occurs.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for updating speed dialing lists in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.